


Ways To Kill A White Woman.

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBC, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Cock Worship, F/M, Horses, Necrophilia, Race, Snuff, choking on sperm, cock smelling, learning a lesson, pumped full of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: How do you kill a white woman? How do you kill them on a farm, how do you kill them as police, how do you kill them with a bow, how do you kill them with a gun. Sometimes you don't even have to kill a white bitch they'll do it on their own.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Ways To Kill A White Woman.

Jane a dark haired and young white woman hated her job and almost everything about her grandparents farm she was stuck working on for the past year and a half.

Jane woke up early everyday and like the obedient little white girl she was went and did her daily chores so her grandparents wouldn't bitch to her.

She hated the smell of animals and she hated her grandparents ordering her around. She missed the inner city that she grew up in. But one thing she never hated was helping out with the horses. 

Jane loved horses and couldn't imagine working on the farm without them especially one particular horse: "Nightmare."

Nightmare was a tall Black stallion that her grandparents owned and Jane couldn't help but think he was majestic in every way especially with his tall statue and long Black mane. He was the only reason she stayed on this god forsaken farm.

Not only did Jane get to personally take care of him, she also got to do her favorite task which her grandparents called "relieving" the horse which to Jane just meant to jack him off.

And boy did she relieve Nightmare, call her strange but Jane just couldn't seem to get enough of that long Black cock and seeing the ropes of cum leave his dick. It was her favorite task and Jane felt a strange connection with the horse.

But alas all good things had to come to a end and in a couple of months Jane knew she would be packing her bags and going off to college. But she just couldn't help but think about how much she would miss Nightmare.

She knew it wasn't a good idea but decided that the Friday before she left she would give both her and Nightmare a memory neither of them would forget. But to do that she would have to set up everything perfectly so her parents didn't find out.

So set it up she did making sure her goodbye to Nightmare was going to a truly epic moment for the both of them. And when Jane had prepared everything and felt proud of herself she waited for the perfect time to set her plan in motion.

That time happened to be on a cool Saturday at 4 am with everyone asleep no one could bother Jane as she snuck out of the house and to the stables. She carefully moved the hay bails out the way before stepping inside.

The stables were full to the brim with sleeping horses only illuminated by the lantern lights that hung above them but Jane was only intrested in one horse in particular, Nightmare. 

And just like the rest of them he too was sleeping calmly as Jane tiptoed over to his spot in the stable. From her up close view she could see he was absolutely massive much larger and sturdier then all the horses. And when Jane checked his undercarriage she could see that was true for his cock too.

Jane rubbed Nightmare's nose trying to get him to wake up and greet her without a fuss. His brown eyes opened with a confused look before settling on her face.

Jane stepped into the gate and had a fleeting thought of hopping on Nightmare and riding off into the night but shook it off as she realized she didn't have such time for childish fantasies is she wanted to fully enjoy her time with the horse.

Jane left her bottoms and underwear outside the gate and was now only dressed in her too tight farm girl shirt which made her effectively naked.

"Hey boy don't move I have a surprise for you." Jane said as she slowly moved her hand in such a way to not spook him. Nightmare to her luck started completely calm and watched his owner carefully. 

As Jane's hand got lower and lower he gave a slight huff which Jane didn't know was telling her to stop or continue but took it as a sign to keep going. Her hand wrapped around his very large Black cock sent a shiver down her spine.

Nightmare made eye contact as if to ask the girl if she was sure or to ask what she was doing Jane couldn't tell nor care as her hand started moving up and down his long shaft.

Jane knew she was going to miss this if she went to college and she was okay with that but she couldn't leave without memorizing every single detail about the horse dick in her hand. She would never forgive herself. 

So she made a mental note of every wrinkle and pore she felt on Nightmares long shaft. Her other hand however slipped the latch off the gate. Nightmare didn't move a inch to engrossed in his handlers hand job.

So she rubbed his belly and leaned down further. All Jane wanted was to remember Nightmare and that included every part of him. So while her hand continued it's motions she leaned down and put her face near his engorged cock.

Jane couldn't help but take a deep sniff as she tried to memorize the smell of fresh horse cock. This had the adverse effect of dampening her panties a little bit. Jane had never smelled something so strong and masculine. 

Without a care in the world Jane kept sniffing the horse cocking her hand unable to resist the aroma of horse dick and sweat. That was until Nightmare got a little two antsy and pulled away slightly. 

Jane thought that she had upset her favorite horse until she saw the large amount of precum leaking from his shaft coupled with the look of desperation on Nightmare's face.

Which made Jane feel just a little guilty. This was supposed to be the best experience for both of them not just her which meant she had to change up her strategy a little bit.

"I'm sorry honey let me make it up to you." Jane said as she opened her mouth and gave a nice long lick to Nightmare's cock head. He relaxed near instantly and Jane could see his tail shoeing behind him.

Nightmare liked it a lot and it was obvious by his member harding and stiffening in Jane's hand. As Jane held the thick smelly weight in her hand she couldn't help but have a devilish idea that she couldn't shake. It was one thing to play with a horse cock and it was another to lick the precum off his head, but it was a whole different thing to insert his hefty package in her mouth which was exactly what Jane was thinking of.

Jane patted Nightmare's side the Black stallion getting more than a little ornery or horny maybe both either way Jane would be sure to take care of it. Jane prepared for what she was about to do as she swept her Black hair to the side.

Jane stared at Nightmare and licked her lips as she opened her mouth wide and tried to take the big horse into her oral cavity. Her lips barely shadowed the top of his cock head. 

Just as she was about to give up Nightmare bucked, shoving his entire member down her pail throat to Jane enormous panic and pain. Jane panicked as her lovers cock slid further into her mouth then expected and ended up at the back of her throat.

Jane tapped Nightmares leg calming him down and the horse neighed in response. Jane very carefully tried to dislodge the very large dick that had suddenly invaded her mouth without spooking the horse it was attached to.

But when Nightmare shifted suddenly throwing his body weight up Jane realized she failed as she bit into the horse meat clogging her mouth. 

Nightmare went crazy bucking his now bitten dick further into Jane's already stretched mouth. She didn't stand a chance as the extra pressure pushed his dick fully into her throat now throughly blocking her airway.

Jane suddenly found herself unable to breath! And now choking on horse dick! Nightmare angrily gave a guttural snort as he stretched her throat even further. 

Jane didn't want to die and now regretted her decision to service the massive beast. He was going to choke her with his massive dick and Jane couldn't do anything about it. Nightmare however neighed in pleasure as he forced his long cock through Jane's mouth. He either didn't notice or care that he was choking his beloved handler to death.

Nightmare inched angrily forward trying to relieve himself as Jane tried to remove the fleshy member from her mouth. Jane put her hands on Nightmares hips and pushed in vain to dislodge his cock. Nightmare however felt the familiar feeling of himself about to release his seed and pushed even harder. Right as all hope was lost and Jane thought she was going to die with a mouth full of cock Nightmare came and came hard.

Gallons of seman enough to impregnate a horse flowed out his dick and into Jane's mouth. Jane through her struggle to breath could still taste the salty and smelly liquid.

Jane knew that if she wanted to escape from this horse she had to do it now! While he was preoccupied with reliving his seed. Luckily for her horse seman was especially slippery and with a grunt and a pop she freed Nightmare's dick from her now swollen jaw.

Jane's injuries consisted of her being bruised and hurt alongside a sore jaw and a belly full of spunk enough to make her sick to her stomach. But she was still alive and that was all that mattered!

Jane knew that at this moment she needed medical attention no telling what effect the horse seman would have on her body or if her jaw was sprained and broken. So with a great struggle she pulled herself off the ground and away from the raging horse.

Jane's first mistake was trying to match a horse sexually and she knew that now, she was done thinking with her pussy, her second mistake however was turning her back on a raging horse. Nightmare locked on to Jane's backside as she dusted herself off all he could think of however was that his new set of holes were running away from him and this enraged him. 

Nightmare reared back and kicked Jane causing her to panic at the sudden assault. Before Jane could scramble away however Nightmare put the full force of his hooves in a might stomp aimed directly and Jane's surprised dome.

The only warning she had was the tale tell signs of a angry horse and a end to her celebration before a quick unspeakable pain overtook her. And Jane screamed before all she knew was silence. Nightmare kicked Jane to the ground and with a mighty stomp obliterated her head. All she felt was the intial kick and the sharp pain of his hooves on her scalp before she was dead.

Jane's last thought of getting help was shattered along with her skull leaving her desires unanswered all by one flick of the dark Blackcl horse. Jane's body now throughly confused on how it died so quick went into death spasms and sprayed the contents of her bladder everywhere. 

The smell of piss reached Nightmare's nostrils as he leaned down to now inspect his mate. Obviously she was dead but Nightmare didn't care he had gotten what he wanted by the look of the two exposed hole under him.

How could his handler ever think of depriving him of the most important parts of her body. Nightmare gave a irritable snort as he tried to angle himself towards the human's pussy by smell alone. Which was easy enough as the species underhim had just released her bladder. Fortunately for Nightmare he found the hole he was looking for and now stretched his humongous dick into Jane's corpse.

Jane couldn't feel it but her entire body stretched to accommodate the horse intruder as Nightmare gleefully pumped into her headless body. A couple hours later her grandparents would find a satisfied horse and a headless Jane pumped full of smelly spunk.


End file.
